SCOPE OF WORK The overall research objective is to determine optimal models of care for ASCVD primary prevention in HIV- infected persons and to investigate the role of clinical case managers in improving ASCVD preventative care in the HIV clinic setting. The proposed study will employ the innovative approach of telephone-based interventions for the augmentation of in-clinic care to address ASCVD risk reduction in HIV-infected persons, a high-risk group for ASCVD. The aims of the study are to: 1) Determine the association between the single- provider model for HIV care (HIV clinician as primary care provider) and ASCVD risk factor outcomes; 2) Identify experiences and perceptions of HIV-infected persons on current models of non-AIDS associated chronic disease care delivery; 3) assess the impact of telephone-based case manager-administered interventions in improving ASCVD risk factor outcomes among HIV-infected clinic patients.